The Tensai and The Copy Cat
by Dark-Valentine
Summary: There's a new girl at Seigaku, and she's on the BOYS tennis team? That can't be right! Fuji is asked to train her, but gets feelings for her in the process, can Fuji tell her how he feels before they both leave the school? Fuji X OC
1. Chapter 1 Fuji's Task

**Disclaimer - **I do **NOT **own PoT, i wish i did, but i don't. i do own my OC who you will meet in chapter 2!

**_The Tensai and the Copy-Cat_**

"All right everyone, gather up!" called Captain Tezuka, every person on the courts stoped whatever they were doing and walked over to him quickly, if the Captain stopped practise, it had to be important, even if it was only 20 minutes into the practise, "We have a new player on the team, i'm not going to lie to you, it's a girl-"

"NANI?!" was the general uproar that Tezuka recieved after that small part of his announcement, he shook his head an held a hand up for silence.

"Like i was saying, she's a girl, but her style and performance in the game have put her on the same level as the regulars on the boys team," there's a collective gasp, "Her name is Hyoto Ishae, she's a 3rd year and she's just transferred here from Hyotei Academy, also she's here to stay, which means that an complaints will come straight to me. I expect you all to make her feel welcome when she arrives tomorrow morning, dismissed." The crowd starts to walk back to what they were doing before hand, the regulars on the other hand, want to know more.

"Come on Captain, tell us more about the girl," said Momo, clearly wanting the dirt on the new kid real bad, "We can't help her if we don't know anything about her!" Most of the others noded, only Fuji remained impassive.

"If you wish, meet me at the Kawamura's Sushi bar at 7 O'clock tonight," replied Tezuka, turning away from the regulars, "I'm meeting her tonight, and she said that anyone else could come if they wanted, that reminds me, Fuji, meet me in the locker room in 10 minutes." With that, Tezuka walked away, leaving the other regulars in total shock. Eiji, as always, was the first to recover.

"Well, I'm going to go," said the acrobatic player, jumping up and down, "I want to meet her, i hope she'll give us a demonstration tomorrow!" After a few minutes of talking, they had all agreed to go and meet the new kid, even Fuji was more interested than he was willing to admit.

_This should be interesting,_ thought Fuji, as he turned from the group and headed towards the locker room, _If she's as good as Tezuka says she is, then I want to see how she plays, and how much power she has. _Fuji walked at a moderate pace until he reached the locker room door. he pushed it open and walked inside. Tezuka was standing looking out the window at the continuing practice as Fuji sat on the bench next to the door.

"Why do you wish to talk to me Captain?" asked Fuji, interested as to why Tezuka would call on him sor something.

"I want you to train the new girl," said Tezuka simple, Fuji's jaw dropped and his eyes flew open, "I think it would be best for you to train her, since you are one of our most experienced players."

"I understand that captain, but..." Fuji started, he couldn't finish the sentence.

"You think she won't be as good as I say she is?" asked Tezuka, as he narrowed his eyes, "Do you honestly think I would lie about someones tennis ability?"

"No, Captain, I'm sorry," muttered Fuji, looking at the ground, "I will do as you ask and train her to the best of my abilities."

"Good, I'm assuming that you will be there tonight?" he asked, Fuji merely nodded in reply, "Good, you will meet her there, I assure you, she is an excellent player Fuji, she will make you proud."

--

Thanks for reading, I hope to see lots of reviews, and any criticism or ideas are welcome, see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2 Reflecting In A Bath

_**Chapter 2 - Reflecting In A Bath**_

Thanks to GothicCinnamon and MyPrinceOishi08 for the reviews!

I'm afraid that I might not be able to update again this week, since my mum isn't very well, but hopefully it won't stop me.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT**own Prince Of Tennis, I wish I did, but I don't... also, since I've never seen the inside of Fuji's house, I'm making this up as i go.

--

Mere seconds after Tezuka finished speaking, he left the locker room, leaving Fuji on his own to mull things over. 10 minutes passed like hours as Fuji's thoughts whirled around in his head. _Why do I have to train her? _he thought, as one by one the other regulars trooped in to get changed and go home for the day, _Why not get Eiji to do it, or better yet, Tezuka could do it himself... No, he couldn't, he doesn't have the time to focus on just oner person, he's got the rest of the team to deal with... Oh well, best make a good impresion tonight then... Tezuka wouldn't forgive me if I don't. _Fuji stood up and walked over to the bench on the back wall. He grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and walked out of the changing room, not bothering to get changed. Once outside, he walked over to the tennis court wall and picked up his racket. Quickly, he slipped the bag off of his shoulder, unzipped it and slid the racket inside.

"Fuji-Senpai, a-are you ok?" asked a quiet voice from behind him, instantly recognisable as Sakuno, "You seem a little sad." Fuji zipped up his bag and put it back over his shoulder, before putting on a smile and turning to speak to his Kouhai.

"I'm alright Saa-Chan," he said, sounding cheery, while inside, he was still mulling over the fact that he had to train the new kid, "I'm just thinking about a few very important things, that's all."

"O-ok then," she stammered, nervous as always, "Do you know where R-ryoma-Kun is?"

"Hai, he's just getting changed," Fuji replied, turning towards the school gates, "He shouldn't take very long." With that, the sadist started walking home.

**FF 15 - 20 minutes**

At half past five, Fuji pulled out his house key and put it in the lock, turning it and pushing the door at the same time. The door swung open and he stepped inside, pulling his key out of the door and closing it at the same time. He took off his shoes and sat his bag by the door, before walking into the living area. There was no sign of his parent anywhere, as usual. He shook his head once and walked along the back of the living area to the corridor. He walked in silence to the door at the end of the corridor, and opened it.

It was his bedroom, he stepped in and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the left side of the room, where a CD player sat on a table under a window, it was still on. He looked out the window as he hit the play button, the CD he wanted was already in it. It was a mixed CD, one with ony 8 songs on, the first one being Through Glass by Stone Sour. It started to play and Fuji turned it up. On the back wall, was another door, which was already open. It lead to a bathroom, He walked in, closing the door behind him.

_I think I'll go for a bath... _he thought, taking 3 long strides over to the bath and turning on the hot tap, letting a cascade of water flood into the bath as he put the plug in, and then tipping in a generous amount of bubble bath, _I need to unwind before I do anything else... Wait a sec... _He walked back over to the door and half opened it, letting the claming music come through the gap. He sighed once and walked back over to the bath, turning the cold tap on since the hot tap had already half filled the bath. When the bath was ready, he turned the taps off. Quickly, he removed his clothing and sat it on a chair at the end of the bath. Quietly, he slid into the bath, and lay back to mull things over. It was six O'clock by the time he got into the bath

_I get the feeling that training this girl will not be a simple task,_he thought, the hot warte soothing his muscles, _I'm willing to try, but there has to be something different about this girl to make Tezuka-Kun and Coach Ryuzaki accept her onto the boys tennis team... Perhaps she's the same kind of player as me... Then again, maybe not... However, I won't know for sure until I ask her, so, that's another reason to go tonight... _This one though took nearly 20 minutes.

"Damn it... It's twenty past six already..." he mumbled, sitting up quickly and grabbing the shampoo of the side of the bath. It took him less than 5 minutes to wash his hair. He got out quickly , grabbed a towel and put it round his waist. "I'm going to get eaten alive by coach Ryuzaki if I'm late..." He quickly dried himself and put his regulars uniform back on, only pausing to use some deodorant. He glanced at his clock, "Twenty to seven... Oh boy, I'm going to have to run..." Fuji bolted through the house, stopping at the door just long enough to put his shoes on. He ran out the hous just as his parents pulled up. "Can't stop mum!" he called, "I'm late!" With that he increased his speed, he was determined to make it on time.

--

Thanks again for reading, I hope to add another chapter today. read and review people!


	3. Chapter 3 Introduction to the Girl

_**Chapter 3 - Introduction to the Girl**_

Today's second update, I'm very proud of myself.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Prince Of Tennis, I wish I did, but I don't!

--

Fuji made it to the Kawamura Sushi bar, out of breath and with just minutes to spare. He was glad to see that he was not the only one that was almost late, just 30 seconds after he walked in and sat next to Eiji who was talking excitedly to Oishi, Momo and Ryoma burst in the door and landed in a tangled heap on the floor. Within the next 5 seconds, everyone was laughing at the ridiculous scene that was Momo and Ryoma, even Fuji and Tezuka were laughing. What was strange though, is that a slightly higher laugh was mixed with the rest. The Seigaku Regulars stopped laughing quickly, while the higher laugh continued, whoever it was, sounded like they were in hysterics.

The laughter stopped. The Regulars turned to face the screen door at the far end of the room as Momo and Ryoma got up and sat down at the table. Behind the screen door, a shadow moved, coming closer to the thin paper door. One side of the door slid open, and from behind the screen, appeared a girl. She was dressed in white tennis shorts and an over-sized black and red polo shirt. She stood at about the same height as Eiji, fine built with strong muscles in her legs, arms and most likely across her back as well. She had quite large feet, and her hands were quite big for a girl. You could almost pass her off as a guy from her build. Her hair was a dark raven blue, she was smiling, but it wasn't a true smile... and her eyes... they were closed...

"Hoi, let us see you eyes!" called Eiji, eager to see what she looked like with her eyes open, "Come on, don't be shy!" The girl laughed quietly and sat down.

"I'll show my eyes if one of you will play against me tomorrow," she replied, eyes still closed, "However, I would like to choose who it is, and can you possibly introduce yourselves first, since I don't know any of you?" The regulars stood up one by one and introduced themselves, but, when it was Fuji's turn, he just sat there and said nothing.

"Say something Fuji," muttered Tezuka, eyes flashing, "Hurry up!" Fuji nodded once and stood up.

"Hai, captain, " he said, then turned to face the girl that he was meant to train, "Perhaps you will tell Us a little about yourself once i am finished?" She nodded, a small smirk taking the place of the fake smile. "Very well then, my name is Fuji Syusuke, I'm 14 and I like photography." Fuji sat down, eyes closed and still watching the girl like a hawk. The girl put on another fake smile and stood up, her polo shirt showing no sign that she was a girl.

"My name is Hyoto Ishae, I'm 14, I've been put into class 3-6 at Seigaku," she started, her voice like warm milk and honey to all their ears, Eiji gasped, and Fuji just watched her carefully, _so, she's in our class then..._ thought Fuji, not looking at anything but this girl, "I'm into reading and drawing, and my style of play... is Copy Cat."

--

Thanks for reading! see that little purple button down there? pleas click it and review!

I will be updating again today, simply because I can, and I want to.


	4. Chapter 4 A Challenge To Play

_**Chapter 4 - A Challenge To Play**_

Thank you to MyPrinceOishi08, and Puddy19 for the reviews, and and extra big thank you to GothicCinnamon for the offer of help should I need it in the future.

Also, I meant to sat last chapter that her name is Hyoto (She works under a boys mane)

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Prince of Tennis!

--

"What's a Copy Cat?" is the general murmur from the regulars, as they turn to look at one another with confused looks on their faces. Hyoto just stood there, an amused look on her face.

_I wonder why she's using a boys name... _thought Fuji, eyes still on the girl, _What makes this girl so special, and where have I heard the term Copy Cat before..._

"I guess I should explain what me technique is properly Tezuka-Kun?" she asked, turning her head to look at the Captain.

"I think seeing it might be a better explanation," said Tezuka, watching for the girls reaction to his words, "I'm sure the tennis courts down the road are still open, that is, if your up for showing them now."

"It's not that I don't want to show them," Hyoto replied, giggling slightly, "I'm just wondering if I'll still get to pick my opponent?"

"Make your choice, but the previous bet still stands," Tezuka said, standing up, the rest of the regulars following his example, "If you lose, you show your eyes, if you win, it's up to you whether yo do or not."

"Alright then," Hyoto said, a smirk on her otherwise pretty face, "I pick... Eiji, that is, if he thinks he can win." Every one of the regulars looked shocked. While it was true Eiji could play Singles, he was better in a Doubles team.

"Hai, I'll play," Eiji said confidently, doing his favorite pose, "Don't think your gonna win though!"

_He's getting cocky already... _thought Fuji in dismay, the more over confident you are, the harder any loss will be, _I really don't think that this is going to end well for Eiji, however, he's clearly determined, so lets just see what happens._

"Ok then, I'll go get my stuff, I'm guessing you need a racket?" she asked, sounding sweet, "I have a spare."

"Actually, I don't," said Eiji, pointing to a group tennis bags at the door that Fuji had somehow missed when he came in, "We brought our rackets because most of us came straight here with Takashi." Takashi rubbed the back of his head. Hyoto just shruged and went back behind the screen. 30 seconds later, she was out again with a black tennis bag over her shoulder. Down the outside of the bag, her name had been printed in a bright blue, and beside it, was a space for a team's name that was still blank. However, what was in her hand, caught the regulars attention _very_ quickly.

"Is that a Prince racket!?" Eiji practically screamed, shock written all over his face, "They're used by the worlds Top players, why the hell would a kid like you be using one!?"


	5. Chapter 5 Copy Cat And Acrobat

_**Chapter 5 - Copy Cat And Acrobat**_

Update number 2 yet again.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Prince of Tennis!

--

_Eiji's right for once, _thought Fuji, watching as the girl merely smiled with her eyes closed as Tezuka ordered them to start walking to the tennis courts down the road. He stood up to follow, tearing his eyes away from the mystery that was Hyoto, and walking towards the door. _Prince raquets are a force to reckoned with, if you gave one to Oishi, or even Takashi, their power level would almost double... However, we've yet to see the girl play, she may not be able to use a Prince to it's fullest, but I guess we're just going to have to watch to find out. _

Eiji was continuously jumping up and down, obviously excited that the new girl had chosen to play him first. Inui was muttering something about data, and scribbling in what looked like a new notebook. Oishi was trying to calm Eiji down, but failing miserably. Takashi was walking with Momo and Ryoma, the three of them deep in conversation about this strange girl. Viper was walking in silence just in front of Fuji. The girl was hanging back slightly, talking to Tezuka, Fuji stopped and waited for his friend to catch up., The girl trailed behind, looking rather glum as Tezuka caught up with Fuji and they started walking together.

"What's going on?" Fuji asked, tipping his head back towards the girl, "She looks sort of depressed..."

"She took what Eiji said about the racket quite seriously," Tezuka replied, keeping his voice low so that the others wouldn't hear, "Listen carefully, you can hear her muttering about it." As soon as Tezuka stopped talking, Fuji started listening to the poor girl almost behind them.

"Who the hell does that guy think he is..." she muttered, audible only to Fuji and Tezuka who were right in front of her, "Questioning my use of a Prince racket, how dare he, this cost 64.99 in the U.s. when I got it, plus it's built so that only I can use it... My brother wouldn't have bought it for me if I wasn't good enough for it... I'll teach him a lesson for this..." Fuji shook his head.

_I think she's going to give Eiji a run for his money,_thought Fuji, turning the corner into the tennis courts. There was only one of the four courts in use, the one at the far end, so they choose the one at the closest end. _There she goes._

Hyoto dropped her bag against the wall and sat the racket against the bag. She tightened her trainers, and started to warm up. Her warm up consisted of running around the court they were using 4 times, and then stretching her muscles so she wouldn't get cramp during the match. Eiji following suit, but only running 3 laps of the court. Hyoto then walked back over to the wall and picked up the Prince racket.

_It looks like a __O3 SPEEDPORT RED MP, _thought Fuji, watching as the girl tested the balance of the racket,_ It's a clearly model engineered for speed, without it sacraficing any control or power..._

"Hoi, let's go Hyoto-Chan!" called Eiji from the far side of the court, clearly ready to start the match, "Come on!" Hyoto just grunted and walked to the unoccupied side of the court, straight into playing stance.

"One set match," called Tezuka, taking place at the right side of the court to act as Umpire (If that's what it's called, I can't remember), "Eiji to serve."

"I'll show you what a Copy cat can do," Hyoto mumbled, watching silently as Eiji got ready to serve, "Bring it on, cause I'm ready for anything."


	6. Chapter 6 Neko Serve

_**Chapter 4 - Neko Serve**_

Thanks to GothicCinnamon, MyPrinceOishi08 and i love athrun for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Prince of Tennis!

--

Eiji threw the ball into the air as high as he could, preparing to give the girl a chance, as Hyoto's eyes slid open, revealing a set of emerald green eyes, her racket shifted to her left smacked the ball hard, sending it flying towards the base line on Hyoto's left. She took one quick step left, the ball connected with the sweet spot of her racket, and was sent back with more speed than it had been sent with, bouncing just inside the base line, right into one of Eiji's blind spots, before flying the rest of the way to the fence.

"Return Ace," called Tezuka, "15 - love"

_She's using her left hand? _thought Fuji, his facial expression completely calm and neutral, same as always, _I don't think that's her dominant hand, but then, why play with it? Then again, Echizen plays with his right hand, and it's not his stronger arm... Unless she's just trying to get a feel for the way her opponent plays..._

"Game, Hyoto, 1 - 0," called Tezuka.

While Fuji had been deep in thought, Hyoto had taken the first game from Eiji.

_That was quick... _thought Fuji, one eyebrow raising just ever-so-slightly, so slightly that no one noticed the slight movement from the silent Tensai, _However, it's her service game now, she may not be able to serve with the same power as Eiji, considering the fact that she's not a boy..._

"Hyoto to serve," said Tezuka, just as she caught the ball that was thrown to her. Eiji had a look of utter shock on his now unusually pale face. Kaido and Momo were looking on in what could be described as utter disbelief. Inui, as always, was scribbling in notebook, muttering 'data.' Oishi looked sort of like he had just seen a ghost, as he looked at Echizen, who was sitting on the ground, with a can of grape Ponta in his hand, apparently not bothered with the match before him.

"Ready for it?" Hyoto called to a shocked Eiji, who merely nodded in reply, "Then here we go!" She threw the ball into the warm night air, racket colliding with the ball just as it started to drop. The ball heavy with top spin as it flew across the net and hit the ground with qiute a large amount of force, Eiji was about th return it, when it bounced away at a right angle to the left of the court. Hyoto smiled and muttered just two words, ever so quietly, not even audible to those that listen to every little thing around them.

"15 - love," said Tezuka, a mildly curious expression on normaly his calm face, "What did you call that serve?" Hyoto smiled, emerald eyes flashing in the setting sun.


End file.
